Wombo Combo
In Blank Deckbuilder, a Wombo Combo is a combination of cards and/or circumstances that, when met, allow the player to gain a powerful card from the Wombo Stack. The following is a list of Wombo Combos and their requirements. (This text has been removed from the cards for brevity's sake, so this article is where the combos will be officially listed and kept up to date.) Note that Wombo Combos cannot be completed with renamed cards unless specifically stated, or the combo requires multiple copies of a specific card (e.g. Moose). * The Superego - 'If you play ''Light Star, EC Static Rug, and an Echoform in the same turn while The Author is the current boss, destroy Light Star and the Echoform to add The Superego from the Wombo Stack to your hand. * 'Gyarados - '''See the ''Too Many Magikarps event. * 'Sacred Moose - '''If a single player plays 3 ''Moose cards on the same turn while Ancient Forest is in play, that player may gain the Sacred Moose card from the Wombo Stack. * '1337 H4X0R - '''If a player plays ''CTRL+ALT+DELETE, Task Manager, and End Process during one turn in that order while the Desktop Field card is in play, discard all of the boss's cards on the field and in their hand. Archive the 1337 H4X0R card and gain a copy of the Hacker power if you don't already have it. * '1338 H4X0R -' If you play Ketchup targeting End Process and have played at least one Insanity this turn, gain 1 Insanity to your hand to archive the 1338 H4X0R card. If you do, cut the current boss's health in half (rounding up) and gain a copy of the Hajikelist power even if you already have it. * 'Doublade -' If you have played Honedge and Power Lemonade in the same turn, you may spend 6 Influence to archive the Honedge card and gain Doublade from the Wombo Stack. * 'Aegislash -' If you have played Doublade and Power Lemonade in the same turn, you may spend 9 Influence to archive the Doublade card and gain Aegislash from the Wombo Stack. * 'Wall of Flesh -' If The Floor is Lava and Cody the Guide are in play, you may destroy Cody the Guide to add the Wall of Flesh from the Wombo Stack to the Line-up. * 'Pwnhammer -' Gained upon defeating the Wall of Flesh. * 'Rick Astley -' If you play cards named "Never", "Gonna", "Give", "You", and "Up", all in that order on the same turn, gain Rick Astley from the Wombo Stack. * 'Mega Franz -' If you play Mega Stone, Franz, the Portal Knife, and a card with wings in the image, archive Franz and the winged card to gain Mega Franz from the Wombo Stack. * 'I'll Kick Your Ass IRL -' If DN2gen is the active field card, and you play One-Way Plane Ticket targeting the Missouri Field card while The Author is the current boss, gain I'll Kick Your Ass IRL from the Wombo Stack. * 'Colonel Sanders -' If you play three different Kentucky-Fried Food cards in the same turn while KFC is in play, gain Colonel Sanders from the Wombo Stack. * 'Ultimate Burger -' If a Food card you own has been targeted by the effects of Ketchup, Soy Sauce, and Garlic Salt in the same turn, you may archive that card to gain Ultimate Burger from the Wombo Stack. * 'Missingno. -' If you have archived the Old Man's Tutorial card, and you have played Surfing on Land and at least 1 Insanity in the same turn, add Missingno from the Wombo Stack to the Line-up. If you have Exploiter, you do not have to play the Insanity. * 'The Floor is... Obsidian -' If The Floor is Lava replaces The Ocean as the active field card or vice versa, both of those cards are destroyed and this card enters play, replacing (and under the same ownership of) the most recent field. * 'Avatar -' If you have the Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender, and Airbender powers, gain the Avatar power from the Wombo Stack. * 'Zeke Wildfire - Phoenix -' If Zeke Wildfire is destroyed by the effect of a boss while you have Ragnarok in your hand or stored under a card/token, gain Zeke Wildfire - Phoenix from the Wombo Stack. (You may prompt Ragnarok's Sheath to add Ragnarok to your hand from your discard pile first.) * 'Insanity Orb -' If all six Dimensional Shards are in play under the players' control, archive all of them to have one player (decided by majority vote) gain the Insanity Orb from the Wombo Stack. * 'Airscalibur -' If you deal the last point of damage to a boss using the Balloon Sword's Attack, you may gain Airscalibur from the Wombo Stack. * 'Alchemized Item -' If you have a Cruxite Totem token, you may consume the Alchemiter card to spend Influence equal to the combined cost of both Items the token is named after to gain a copy of the Alchemized Item card from the Wombo Stack. * 'World Religion -' If you play Brockoli, Celebi, (something involving an octopus) and Veggietables in that order on the same turn, gain World Religion from the Wombo Stack. You may immediately put it into play. * 'Nuclear Gandhi -' If you play Atomic Bomb and Mahatma Gandhi on the same turn while Democracy is in play, archive Mahatma Gandhi to gain Nuclear Gandhi from the Wombo Stack. * 'Barbershop Quartet -' If you play 4 Instrument cards in the same turn, gain Barbershop Quartet from the Wombo Stack. If you have archived The Renegade, you only have to play 3 Instrument cards. * '''Kadabra - If you play Abra and either Silver Spoon or Tablespoon in the same turn, you may archive Abra to gain a copy of Kadabra from the Wombo Stack. * Alakazam - If Kadabra ever changes ownership, the new owner may archive Kadabra to gain a copy of Alakazam from the Wombo Stack. * Alolan Exeggutor '''- If you use Freddie Mercury's effect to draw an Exeggcute named "Mr. Fahrenheit" from your deck, you may archive the Exeggcute to gain Alolan Exeggutor from the Wombo Stack and immediately play it. You may name the Alolan Exeggutor "Mr. Fahrenheit" if you want (and why wouldn't you?) * '''Bad Time Sans - If Papyrus is destroyed or banished by a card effect not owned by a player and against Papyrus's owner's will, and a player owns Sans, that player may archive Sans to gain Bad Time Sans from the Wombo Stack. If Papyrus is destroyed but the conditions for this Wombo Combo aren't met, Sans is instead banished. (If Sans has not yet appeared in game, banish him as soon as he appears.) * Microwave an Atomic Bomb to kill Hoopa... Yeah, that makes sense. - If you discard the Atomic Bomb using the effect of "Is it a good idea to microwave this?" and flip two heads while Hoopa is the current boss, you may archive this card. Hoopa is defeated, obviously. * Rainbow Spirit - If three cards that have been Possessed by Klaxworx, Pixx, and Brodyorx are played in the same round, one of those cards' owners may gain Rainbow Spirit from the Wombo Stack.